Mine
by tataalicat
Summary: Words can hurt, but when your boyfriend is Benjamin Mee things always get better, right?


The zoo was packed today. It was almost as full as the first day they opened. Benjamin walked around greeting people and answering any questions they had before he heard a fimiliar voice, "Yo Benny!" a man yelled.

No one had ever called him Benny but one person. Benjamin turned around, "Hello Chad." he said.

The man in front of him was a bit shorter than Benjamin, had spiky brown hair and blue eyes and was well built.

"So Benny, you bought a zoo. Never would have guessed that one." Chad said.

"Yeah well alot has happened this year. But I'm glad I did it." he said, "So what have you been up too?" he asked.

"I'm running a restraunt now, Emillio's. "

"Cool, I'm happy for you. You always wanted a restraunt." said Benjamin, and Chad smiled.

"Thanks man, so how is Rosie and Dylan?" he asked.

"They are doing good. Rosie loves it here, I haven't seen her this happy in a while. And Dylan hasn't really gotten in any trouble in his new school in a while." he said. Chad smiled and nodded and just as he was about to open his mouth to say something Kelly walked over to him, "Hey Benjamin, heres your new walkie." she said, handing him the walkie talkie.

"These are brand new so if you want to reach anyone you have to set it to a certain channel and hold down the top button. We each have differnt channels so I tape a piecce of paper on the back with all of our channels on it." said kelly, and Benjamin smiled.

"Thanks Kel." he said, and Kelly nodded. She flashed him a smile before walking off.

"Who was that?" asked Chad.

"Kelly, she works here." he said, not really wanting to tell him what else Kelly is.

"I think I know how to get you more customers." he said, and Benjamin gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Kelly was in the garage cutting up some food when her walkie talkie began to beep. She pulled her out of her pocket and laughed to herself. Benjamin probably put it in his pocket and hit the button. She laughed again and listened to the conversation.

"So here's what you do dude, you get a bunch of really good looking girls to work here and when single dad's bring their kids they will keep coming back." he said.

"What's wrong with Kelly?" asked Bejamin, slightly irratated.

"It's just, I don't know she's really not that pretty." he said.

Kelly was shocked to say the least. She felt a something pulling at her emotions, but she didn't cry, she made sure she didn't. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"Dude your out of line!" said Benjamin.

"I'm just saying it like it is man. She ain't that pretty and if you get some real hot chicks buisness would be boomin!" he exclaimed

"Chad you have no right to say that." he said.

"Why dude? I'm not saying anything that isn't true! Why are you so defensive? What is she like your girlfriend or something?" he said. Kelly couldn't believe that this man was saying such mean things about her. She had tears streaming down he cheeks and she frantically wiped them away, but they kept spilling out of her eyes.

"Actually she is! So why don't you get out of my zoo before I throw you out?" he said. Chad was shocked and glared at Bejamin before walking away, not saying a word.

Benjamin felt a sudden need to talk to Kelly, so he fished the walkie talkie out of his pocket only to find that the button was puched down and stuck. He looked at the channel log and at the walkie and found that it was set to Kelly's. He sighed and stormed off to find his girlfriend and see if she heard all the stuff chad had said. He walked around te zoo frantically looking for his girlfriend, when he ran into Lily.

"Hey Lily have you seen Kelly anywhere?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I saw her about 20 minutes ago. She went into the garage because to cut up some more food, I haven't sen her since, but she's probably still in there." said Lily with a smiled.

"Thanks Lily." he said, and headed towards the garage.

When he reached it he slowly walked in and at first he didn't see her, but when he looked again he found her leaning up against the farthest wall away from the door. Her walkie was on the table on the other side of the room and turned off. Benjamin walked in and made his way over to his girlfriend, who had her arms folded in front of her chest and tears running down her cheeks. Once he reached he didn't bother saying anything but just pulled her into a hug and let her cry in his arms.

Once she was in his arms she broke down and began to cry even more, "He said such hurtful things about me Benjamin." she said.

"Don't listen to him Kel." he said soothingly.

"But what if he's right? I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world, and I don't think I deserve you." she said and benjamin looked at her.

"Kelly Foster don't you ever say that about yourself", he said in a serious tone, "I think you are georgous. I think your beautiful, your amazing, your funny, your sweet, your stunning, your everything I can think of and so much more." he said.

She had stopped crying to listen to him, and was shocked to hear him say all those things.

"But most importantly, your mine." he said.

Kelly smiled and cupped his face in her hands, and layed her forehead against his.

"You Benjamin are just to amazing to be true." she said.

"Well believe it." she said, and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they broke for air Bejamin looked her in the eyes, "Wanna stay at my house tonight?" he asked, and her smiled grew. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her around his neck.

"I would love too."


End file.
